A loser
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Spongebob tells Sandy a story about a boy and girl in highschool, the girl is kinda popular and she goes out with the most popular loser, there is more to this loser than just being a loser, find out in, A loser.. Spandy


**Heller guys.. I welcome you to another romantic type of Spandy story, and well yeah.. Thanks for reading R &R.**

A dim light lit up a small portion of the living room of Sandy's Treehouse, a pillow fort laid out in the middle of the room. The two best friends sat under the sheets, talking, laughing, and telling stories.

"Thanks for inviting me over for a sleepover Sandy." Spongebob said as the screen cut into the fort. Spongebob was laying on his stomach kicking his feet while he sipped on a soda, Sandy was sitting down across from him, they were playing a game of battleship.

"G3." Sandy spoke up, causing Spongebob to curse under his breath, "No problem, I'm sorry that our campin got cut short due to the rain." she said as she gestured outside, Spongebob smiled, "Don't worry about it, to be honest, this is much better." Spongebob admitted, "D5"

"Dang it Spongebob, ya know I hate this game, y'all always win!" Sandy said as he sunk her last ship, Spongebob laughed, "It was a close game."

Sandy glared at him, "Let's do something else." she said as she closed her game, "Like what?" he asked, "We've done played every game we've got." Spongebob said as he pointed to the pile of board games.

"I know, how about a story?" Spongebob suggested as he sat up, Sandy smiled, "I love stories, especially that one y'all always tell." she said, Sandy laid down in front of him, "Do ya mind telling it again? I love the way y'all tell it." she said, Spongebob smiled, he loved that story too.

"Once upon a time, at a high school, there was this girl-"

* * *

Sandy is seen standing at a locker putting a couple texts books away as the bell rings for the day to be over. One of Sandy's friends is standing at her side leaning up against the set of lockers next to hers.

"So, are you going to that party at Manny's Saturday?" her friend, Loran asked her, Sandy looked at her, she hesitated to answer, "Hmm, I dunno, I mean, I still have ta finish that project for chemistry." Sandy said as she flung her bag over her shoulder and then closing her locker.

"Oh, come on, that project isn't due for another two months." Loran said as she pushed Sandy a little bit, causing her to stumble back a bit to bump into someone.

"Loran! Ya see whatcha did!" she raised her voice before turning her attention to the boy who was on his knees picking up his books and papers.

Sandy knelt down to help him, "I'm so sorry little square yellow dude." Sandy said as she picked up pieces of loose paper, the boy sighed, "It's alright, it happens." he says before turning to look at the girl. Their eyes meet, and everything stops around them, Sandy hands him his stuff as they stand up together.

Their hands connect, and it's like a wave of pleasure washed over them, their faces turned a deep shade of red. Sandy looks at his lips, they were moving but no words came out.

"Sandy, hey, Sandy." says her friend Loran who shakes her alive, Sandy looks at her, "Hun?" she questions before she looks at the boy, they try to speak but one is pulled away before she is able to speak, she looks back and he is still standing there staring at her as she is dragged away.

"Hey, Loren! What are ya doing?" Sandy shouts as she is being dragged along, "What do you think I'm doing? I'm saving yer skin, do you have any clue who that was?" Loren asked as she looked back at the sponge boy.

Sandy looked back at the boy who was now putting his stuff in his locker that was close to hers, "N, no, who is he?" Sandy asked as they came to a stop once they reached the boat, "He's a loser, that's what he is, and I can not allow my best friend to talk to a loser." Loran said as she climbed in the driver's seat.

A loser.

Sandy looked back, watching as the sponge got into a boat with two other nerdy guys, once she realized he was staring back she blushed and looked away, he was a loser after all.

* * *

Sandy shook her head, she laid down on his lap, looking up at him, "That's not right, y'all can't judge a book by it's cover, Loren didn't even know the guy, and y'all can tell that she likes him." Sandy said, Spongebob smiles, he couldn't agree more.

"Are you gonna let me tell the story?" He questioned while he ran his fingers through the fur at the top of her head.

* * *

That night Sandy laid in bed, she couldn't get him out of her mind, the way he looked at her, the way it felt, it was like no other feeling. Sandy placed her hand over her chest, her heart was beating faster then normal, she turned on her side, if he wasn't a loser, so said Loren.

Sandy planted her face in her pillow, screaming and kicking her feet, she turned to look at her unfinished class project, maybe working on it would get her mind off of him. Sandy sat in front of her project, it was so broken down that she could classify it as garbage, normally she'd work on it and get it done but that stupid sponge kept getting in her head.

"I oughta knock that boy into next week fer doin this ta me, I mean, he's a loser! He shouldn't be doing anything ta me, but he's different.." Sandy paused looking at her stuffed animal next to her, "I don't know how to explain it, he's just, and I don't even know his name, and i'm just calling him a stupid sponge, a loser, what makes him a loser in the first place?" she asks and she's reminded of the guys he was with earlier.

"He's a loser, Josen, there's nothing more to it, so what if he's a little cute, it doesn't mean anything, looks aren't everything." Sandy shook her head, looks aren't important, but it would take her longer to realize that.

Sandy groaned, "I'm goin to bed, come on Josen." Sandy said as she pulled her stuffed bear with her to her bed.

* * *

Sandy sat in her seat in first period, she wasn't paying attention to what the teacher had been teaching, instead she was staring at her blank paper and twirling her pencil around her fingers. Sandy's attention was brought to the front when the door rang and a late student came in.

"Would it kill you to be on time, Squarepants?" the teacher asked the kid, "I'm sorry miss, I was just.." "I don't care Spongebob, go take your seat and don't interrupt my class again, if you do, it's detention." the teacher said as she turned her back on him and proceeded to draw on the chalkboard.

'Spongebob?' Sandy questioned, she stiffened as she watched the kid make his way in her direction, he looked depressed, or maybe just tired. There came a moment when their eyes made contact, but no words were said, he looked away blushing before he took his seat behind her.

Sandy glanced back at him to meet his eyes again, he just smiled and waved a two finger wave before they were drawn to the board. Had he always been in her class? As the day went by, she began to notice that he was actually in all of her classes, and she was just noticing this!?

Lunch came around, Sandy was sitting at her table with her friends when the strange kid stopped by, he was holding his lunch tray. Everyone in Sandy's group stopped to stare at the sponge, but he didn't pay any attention.

"I never really got to introduce myself the other day." Spongebob spoke up, Sandy glanced at her friends before putting a milk carton down, "I know who ya are, yer name's Spongebob, yer in all my classes." she said, Spongebob smiled, "I know, kinda weird, I didn't even realize that until today, you're not stalking me, are you?" He asked, it was a joke, he cleared his throat, "if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" Spongebob asked before one of Sandy's friends broke through, Loren.

"Look freakazoid, you're a loser, ok, we don't hang out with losers, Sandy, doesn't hang out with pathetic losers like you, she's not interested in you, so, get lost." she said as she poked his chest.

"Loser?" Spongebob questioned before glancing at Sandy, "Well, I'd rather be a loser than a stuck up wanna-be Queen-B, I wouldn't be caught dead with someone as disgusting as you." Spongebob spit as he glared at Loren.

Loren gasps, "Who do you think you are? You can't talk to me like that!" Spongebob smirks, "Not your baby hun." he glances at Sandy before walking away to his own table.

"Oh, he told you, Loren." said one of the girls, "Oh, shut up, Nancy." one of the girls turns to Sandy, "He likes you." she says as she elbows Sandy's arm, "You like em, don't ya?" she questions, Sandy just blushes, "No, I don't even know em." Sandy said, "Ohh, so it's true, you like him, well.. He sure likes you, and hey, he's not ugly." the girl said as she turned to look at the sponge.

Sandy turns just enough to look at him, he was talking to his friends, not even paying attention to her, she blushed when he glanced at her, this time he didn't smile he just looked away towards his friends who handed him what looked to be a game boy.

* * *

Sandy closed her locker after putting her books away, she looked at the open locker three lockers down, that Spongebob kid was placing his items inside.

"See ya later, Sponge." said one of his friends as they slapped him on his back, he waved his farewell not before catching his eye on her, she was standing a next to him, waiting for him to close his locker.

"what do you want?" he asked, Sandy looked away scratching her head, "Well.. I wanted to uh.." "Look, I don't have time for this, I have to get going, my ride is out there, and, I have no desire to talk to you." he said, after their last conversation at lunch, he pretty much classified her as one of those wanna-be- blond Queen-Bees.

Sandy watched as he made his way towards the exit, running to catch up to him, "I just wanted to apologize for earlier." Sandy said, Spongebob scoffed and shook his head, "I should've known better then to say anything to you, I mean, with you being with, Loren and all." Spongebob rolled his eyes.

"I'm not like Loren, ya know, she may be my friend but, we're not the same person." Sandy shook her head, Spongebob turned his head towards her, a smile crossed his face, "I know." he chuckles, they stop when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Names Sandy." she smiles at him, "Spongebob." he says as he hold his hand out for a handshake, "So, uh, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." Spongebob shrugs before he runs of to a waiting boat.

* * *

The next day the two stayed together, for a loser, he wasn't that bad, he was a pretty outgoing person, he wasn't in the least bit boring. The two had talked time to time during class group discussions, the walk to each class and even at lunch.

Now the two stood at their lockers, Sandy closed her locker and was met with the face of the sponge, he was waiting for her. Smiling, he scratched the side of his head, "Do you, by any chance, want to go see a movie with me tomorrow?" Spongebob asked, he looked up at her, "I know that we sorta just met, but, I think it would be fun, you know, get to know each other." he shrugged.

Sandy smiled, blushing, "Are y'all asking me out on a date?" she asked him, Spongebob looks away, clearly he was nervous, and she found it cute, "Yeah, I, uh, guess I am." he smiles, he turns his head back, "So, what do you say? Do you want to go?" he asked her again, Sandy giggles, "I would love to, sounds like fun." she smirks, Spongebob laughs, "It will be the best, trust me!" he assured, Sandy giggles, 'I hope so' she says to herself.

* * *

"Two tickets to Grease." Spongebob ordered while sliding the twelve dollars and forty nine cents.

"Here ya go pretty lady." Spongebob said as he handed Sandy her movie ticket.

* * *

"Hey, I remember that movie!" Sandy interrupted, he looked down at her, "I believe I went to see it in theaters with a friend o' mine, can't really remember it's been a while, it was a great movie too." Sandy said, Spongebob smiled, "Me too, it was an exciting night." He had said, "Now, are you gonna let me finish the story?" He asked, Sandy laughed, "Oops, my bad again, sorry yeah, go ahead." she said as she giggled, letting him tell the story.

* * *

The movie was a pretty nice movie, what made it weird was that one of the main characters shared the same name as one of the young friends.

SpongeBob was so sweet, and innocent, when it came to any make out scenes, or anything more up that sexual alley, he'd cover his head and ears.

Sandy couldn't help but to hold back a couple of laughs, "is it over?" He asked, Sandy laughed, taking his hand down from his face, he looked at her, their eyes meeting for a brief second.

"Come on, I, I wanna show you something." He said as he stood up, taking her hand, leaving in the middle of the movie, it had to be at least 8:30.

They stood out at a balcony, the strip was located just off shore of Goo LaGoon. The underwater sun was just beginning to set over the calm it waters.

SpongeBob led her under a pier, he sat down in the sand, patting the spot next to him for her to come sit next time him.

"This is my special place, I come here to blow off steam, or just to sit back and enjoy watching the waves, it's peaceful, isn't it?" Hed asked her.

Sandy smiled, wrapping her arms around her knees, "It's beautiful." She spoke, he smiled, "but not as beautiful as you." He nudged her knee in a playful manner.

Sandy looked at him, staring at his face, he began to worry, "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" He asked, he hadn't even really realized that he'd given her such a compliment.

She kissed his cheek, hugging him, "yer sweet." She said, shocked, SpongeBob looked at her, "San-" was all he could manage before Sandy kissed him on the lips.

He was pushed back, one arm wrapped around her shoulders while one propped them up. Everything around them seemed unimportant, they didn't need anything else in the world just each other.

They pulled apart, his hand brushing down her cheek while she sat on his lap, holding his face close to hers, they panted, SpongeBob laughed, "where'd that come from?"

"Hey! You kids! What are you doing under there, no one's allowed under that bridge!" Shouted an approaching officer who waved his flashlight in their direction

They stood up, Spongebob stepped forward, "Sorry officer, we didn't know we- what hey!" Spongebob yelped as Sandy pulled him by his arm, "Come on, bet we can out run em." She said as she dragged him behind her.

Spongebob and Sandy both laughed as they escaped him, it was against the law to run from the police, Spongebob knew it, normally hed follow the rules, and listen to the police, because that's what he was taught when he grew up, but with her, he let everything he knew slip away.

The two had ran all the way to her street, panting, and laughing. They'd begun to walk towards her house that was just a few houses down.

Sandy jolted a little bit when she felt something warm tap her hand, she looked down to see his hand, before looking up at him, he was smiling, asking to hold her hand with eyes. Sandy smiled and accepted him.

They stood outside of her strange home, he looked up at the tall building, she hugged him before she pulled away and waved goodbye, but not before he pulled her back.

Sandy looked at him before he pulled her in a soft, passionate kiss that deepened almost instantly. They pulled out, he placed his forehead on hers, he glanced at her lips before looking back into her eyes, "I think i'm in love with you." He said, getting her to freeze in her spot before she laughed and pushed him away.

"Goodnight, spongy." She whispered from the front door, Spongebob sighed in bliss as she disappeared inside her house. Once he was a few feet down the road, he cheered to himself, tonight had been one of the best nights he's had in his entire life, and it was all because of her.

* * *

Spongebob let out a sigh, he was leaning against a pillow, the covers pulled up to his his chest, Sandy's head rested on his chest, she had been watching him tell the story.

That was their favorite part of the story, who would have thought Spongebob that he had a romance story.

"I always loved that part, it's so sweet, ya know?" she said, Spongebob smiled down at her, he nodded, "Yeah, but if only things had stayed that way." he said, Sandy stopped smiling, seeing the small smile on his face, the only reason he was smiling was because he was happy to be with her, here at this very moment.

Spongebob cleared his throat, he'd never really told her the rest of this story, she always thought it ended at that one goodnight kiss, but no, there's more to the story then just that, Spongebob looked out at the shadows on the wall of their pillow fort.

"The beginning of Robert, and Sally's new relationship had been the most magical of days, they'd been only dating for 2 weeks-" Robert, and Sally were the names of the characters he used, Robert being, Spongebob, and, Sally, being Sandy, not that she knew that.

* * *

Spongebob and Sandy had never been closer, they were inseparable, they were always together for as long as they could be, they didn't care what other people thought, they were in love, and love was all that mattered, they loved each other.

There were people who supported their relationship, they were a perfect couple, and then there wasn't. Spongebob and Sandy were sitting at their table, Spongebob's friends, grouped with Sandy's friends, some of her friends had even started to date his friends, it was a win win.

Spongebob and Sandy were playing around, rubbing their noses together, kissing and hugging, just like any other happy couple.

Loren, Sandy's friend, didn't approve of their relationship, she didn't like him, and he didn't like her, but he didn't let her get to him, not when he could be giving his attention to his girlfriend.

"Op, dang it!" She gasped as she dropped her fork onto the floor, Sandy turned to her, "What's wrong, Loren?" Sandy asked, she sighed, looking under the table, "nothing, I just dropped my fork," she said, "now I have ta get up and go get another one." She said as she stood up but yelped before she sat back down, "my knee, owe, it just popped!" She complained.

Sandy looked at her, "are you ok?" She asked, she nodded, "yeah but, it hurts to get up, now how am I supposed to get a fork?" She asked, Sandy smiled, "I'll go get you one." Sandy said as she stood up, kissing the top of his head, Spongebob holding her hand as she walked away,like.

"Ow!" Spongebob yelped as he felt someone kick him from under the table, he looked under to only have his face kicked instead. Spongebob pulled back, holding his nose that had started to bleed.

"Wh, what was that for" he cried, looking at the girl across the table who had her arms crossed, "what are you doing" She questioned, Spongebob glared at her, "I'm trying to keep my nose from dripping, I thought you were hurt."

"No, I only said that to get her to leave." Spongebob shook his head, "aw, why, man I think you broke my nose with your hooves." He grunted as he held his head back.

"What are you doing with her, you think you can fool me?" she questioned, Spongebob continued to glare at her, Spongebob sighed, "I love her." he spoke, she rolled her eyes, "You're such a loser, you know that, I don't understand how someone as smart as her could ever-" "You're just mad because I've found someone else who actually loves me, someone who wouldn't _cheat_ on me with some jock who never called back." he spat.

Loren growled, "You know, you've got some nerve, you think you can hide the fact that you still want me behind that lame squirrel?" "Lame? No, she's not like you, in fact, Sandy's better than anyone in here." he spat as he stood up, "just wait till I tell her," "Oh, and tell her what, that she's dating my fucking ex?"

Spongebob scoffed, "Sounds like you're jealous." Spongebob rolled his eyes, before he turned to Sandy who'd just arrived, she handed Loren her fork before she went to kiss him, but stopped when she seen his hand covering his nose, blood between his fingers.

"Oh my gosh, Spongebob, what happened to your face!" she said as she pulled him close to look at him, he glanced at Loren, "Someone bumped into me, and made my face hit the table." he said, "Who?" she asked, he shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't see him, I was in too much pain to look, and Ow!" he yelped as she touched his nose.

"I think it's broken." she said before she looked to Loren, "Did ya see who did it?" she asked, but Loren shook her head, "Come on, let's get you to tha nurse." Sandy suggested as she began to lead him to the nurse's office, and she sat back, crossing her fins as they left, she remembered when _they_ were like that.

* * *

Spongebob let out a groan as the nurse finished pushing a cotton ball I to his nice, "your nose is definitely broken, man, who'd you tick off to get this?" She asked, she's known him since he first started, when he came in for a stomach ache, he was sweet, she was kind and he brought her flowers and maybe some chocolates every once and awhile when he had the chance.

Spongebob shrugged, Sandy awed in pity, petting the top of his head, "he hit his head on the table at lunch." She informed.

The nurse sighed, shaking her head, "you know, I've seen all kinds of things and I know this ain't from no table, looks like he was punched or kicked, you're gonna lie, at least try." she said with a small smile and he smiled back.

Sandy looked at him, "so which was it?" She asked, a little mad that he'd lied, he sighed, looking down, "kicked-" he answered rubbing his sore nose.

"Surely ya woulda seen who," Spongebob nodded but didn't answer, "by who? I wanna know, no one hits my man and gets away with it." She bawled her fist getting him to smile.

"Your _man_? I'm blushing." He blushed covering his face, she sighed smiling at him, "come on, tell me." He shook his head, "it's over with, Sandy, it doesn't matter who-" he stopped talking when he seen her glare, which sent chills down his spine.

He looked down, playing with his fingers, "I, it was Loren." He answered, "Loren? But, why would she want to hurt ya?" She asked, Spongebob sighed, looking up at her.

"She doesn't want us together, you remember when she kept telling me to get lost, or for you not to talk to me." He said, Sandy sighed, "but that's not a reason for her to kick you in the face."

Spongebob shook his head, "there's more to it then that, Sandy." He said, she cocked her brow, "whaddya mean?" She asked, Spongebob rubbed the side of his head.

"We, kinda, dated?" He softly spoke before looking back at her, "wh, what?" Spongebob sighed, "you know, I was her boyfriend, she was my girlfriend-" he answered, Sandy stood up, and he reached out to her hand, standing up.

"A, and yer using me ta get back at her for dumping ya?" She asked, tears wanting to fall, he shook his head, "No, Sandy, no, It's not like that, Sandy, she cheated on me, thought I'd let it keep eating at me when I broke up with her- tr, trust me, Sandy, I love you, more than anyone in this entire school, and this thing that happened between me and her, it's over, at least on my part it is, and has nothing to do with you." He shook his head, assuring her.

"When?" She asked, he sighed, "last year, but it doesn't matter, what matters now, is that, I love you, and all I want is to be with you, no matter where we are, no matter who wants to divide us, it won't do any good, because we are together, and inseparable." He smiled as he kissed the top of her hand.

Sandy just smiled, hugging him, he rubbed her back, "I just have one question for you-" he said as he pressed his face closer to her neck, "will you go to prom with me?" He asked before he pulled his head out of her neck.

Sandy looked over his face, looking for that _'just joking'_ smile, but there was none, just his, sweet _'say yes, I need you'_ smile, she laughed before kissing him, "whoa, heh guess that's a yes?" He laughed as he kissed back.

* * *

Sandy walked through town, window shopping, looking at all the beautiful dresses, but none of them were quite her, and if she'd found something that she liked, it's either too big, or too small.

The prom was just three days away, and she still didn't have a dress. She would sit down and think about what _he_ would wear, what he'd look like in a tux, what color to would he wear, her remaining friends weren't of much help to her either.

Sandy walked home, sad, her head hung low, if she couldn't find a dress before Saturday, she might as well call him and tell him that she was sick and couldn't go, but then, he'd barge into her room, right after the call and feed her soup, check her temperature, heat up her blankets, fluff her pillows, he hug and kiss her until she felt better.

Sandy smiled at the thought, of just staying home with him, and just be a happy couple, he'd tell her love stories, talk about their future, and grow old together.

Sandy sighed as she entered her house, still thinking of him, but her thoughts were interrupted when she was pushed out of the way by a stack boxes that her father had been carrying.

"Sorry baby girl, didn't see ya there." He apologized as he turned his head to her as he walked by, she was then greeted by her mother, "hey hun, how was school?" She asked, Sandy just looked around the room at all the empty boxes that they were filling, all the pictures and knick knacks were cleared off the walls and shelves.

"Ma, wh, what's goin on?" She asked, "we're moving, that's what," he brother Randy said as he carried a box to her, he dropped it in her arms.

"Ma?" She asked, "yer grandma is sick, Sandra, she needs us." She said, "so then why doesn't she move here?" Sandy asked, her mother sighed, "she can't handle the pressure of the ocean, she's too sick and I think we've been away from home long enough."

"But my school mama, a, and Spongebob, what about my boyfriend? I can leave him!"

Her mother sighed standing up, she walked over to her daughter, rubbing her extended belly, "I'm sorry doll, but, yer gonna have ta say good bye, y'all are a pretty lady, you'll find another in Texas, someone who is good fer ya, he ain't the right one, if he were, the Lord woulda made em a air breathin squirrel."

"But, I love him, ma, he's good, just because he's a sea sponge, it don't mean he ain't the wrong one, ma, y'all loved em, ya said he was a keeper an, can't I just stay here?" She asked.

"Nope, sorry baby girl, someone's already bought her from us, they'll be movin in Sunday mornin, we gotta leave by Saturday." her big strong pa said as he entered the room.

"Saturday, but I have prom on Saturday, I'm supposed ta be goin with him, I can't leave him-" "and ya can't stay here, yer gonna have to cancel."

"Cancel, this late, but he already bought the tickets, ma." her mother looked to her husband, he sighed, "go get yet stuff, we're leavin in three days." He said before she burst out in tears and ran up the stairs to her room.

* * *

Sandy looked up at him, sitting up, "what! That's not fair, she can't move away, she has to stay with Robert, Spongebob, change the story, I don't like it no more." She said, but he shook his head.

She pushed him, causing him to laugh, "it's part of the story Sandy, not every story is all happy, and filled with romance, well, this one is filled with romance, and some happiness, and sadness, it's not like it's the end of the story, I haven't even finished it yet." He said, Sandy pouted her lip, she sighed as she laid back down at the end of his feet on her left side.

* * *

It had been two days, today happened to be the third which was early in the morning, they weren't expected to leave until tonight.

She hadn't been in school lately either, she had to help pack, she hadn't even talked to him, and he was starting to worry.

Sandy sat in her room, sitting on her bed, which was one of the few items in her room, there was only for boxes. She was thinking to herself, looking down at her ringing phone, his picture shown across the screen.

Tears fell from her face as she sent him to voice mail, he had called ten times, and texted forty times, he was worried about her.

Her mother came into her room, looking around, she awed when she seen that her daughter was lying on her bed, curled up in fetal position, she could hear her crying to herself.

She sat down on her bed with her, rubbing her back, "it's ok, dear, it's gonna hurt but, you'll get over him." Sandy turned to her, shaking her head, "I don't think I will, ma, I love him, do ya know what it's like ta love someone so much and than ta have em taken away from ya?" She asked, her mother looked away, no, she didn't.

"I'm supposed to be getting ready for prom right now, to go with him, but, I can't, he'll probably hate me." She said, her mother shook her head, "of he's smart, he'd understand." She said, Sandy sighed, "can I just be alone?" She asked, Sandy mom nodded, standing up, and started to make her way to the door before she almost tripped.

Sandy sat up to see if she was ok, since she was pregnant, when she seen her stand up from picking up a small white box with a red ribbon.

There was a card that she picked up, "it's from Spongebob-" she said before she handed it to her daughter. She waited for her to open it, they both gasped as she pulled out a silk dress, a dark plum red purple.

Sandy stood up, "I, it's beautiful." She said, "how'd it get in here, and how'd he know my size?" She asked as her mother approached her, feeling the dress.

"This is just another way to make us feel bad, it's so beautiful." She said, "I wanna try it on." Sandy said, and her mother nodded and left.

Sandy stood in her mirror, looking at herself she turned to get a better look before there was a knock at the door, it opened and he poked his head through, she looked at him as he entered the room.

Sandy turned to him, she smiled, "th, thanks for the dress, Spongy." She said, and he smiled, looking at her, "you look, beautiful." He said as he stopped in front of her.

Sandy looked at his black tux, his bow matched her dress, they both forced a smile until tears began to fall down her face, she looked to the ground, she was pathetic, she wasn't supposed to cry, not in front of him.

Sandy was surprised when he brought her in a hug, he didn't say a word, until he lead her to her bed, they sat down, "I heard-" he spoke up, but didn't look up.

Sandy dropped her shoulders, he looked at the boxes before he wiped a couple tears away, "I, it's not enough time to say goodbye, I, I don't want to say goodbye, not yet." She said, Spongebob looked up at her, rubbing her shoulder.

"Me neither." He said, "ya spent all yet money on this dress, that suit, which, you look hot in, and those tickets, and we can't even go." Spongebob placed his hand on hers.

"It's ok, Sandy, I don't care about the prom, I could have spent a thousand dollars on that prom, and I still wouldn't have cared if we didn't go, because being with you, is all I need, I wish you would have said something though, so those three days didn't go wasted, now, we've only got a few hours."

She looked down, but he picked her face up, "we can have our own little prom dance, right here, in this room." He said as he picked up her hands.

Sandy smiled and he wiped away her tears before bringing her in a kiss, he then stood up, taking his phone out of his pocket, he placed it on an empty shelf just before a song began to play.

Spongebob walked over to her and held out his hand, "could I have this dance, and the next few after that?" he asked and she giggled, taking his hand.

They stood in the center of the room, for hours dancing, even when his phone died and the music stopped playing.

Tears fell from her eyes, he was so strong, he had to be, for her, "no, please, don't cry, I don't want that to be how we say goodbye." He said as he wiped them dry.

Sandy smiled, also wiping his eyes, even he couldn't hold back the few tears that came running down his face.

"I, I don't want this moment to end." She shook her head, and he smiled, his lip quivering, "we can stay this way, forever, in our hearts, you will return to me someday, and we can dance that night away, I, I'll cook for you too, I'll, make _love_ to you, like no other man could, we'll do anything you want, I'll wait for you." He promised, tears still falling down their face before he brought her in for a kiss.

Before he knew it, they were outside, he'd helped move the rest of their stuff inside the moving truck. Now he stood, waiting for the final goodbye.

"I love you, Spongebob, I, I always will." She said, taking his hand, "and if should forget, don't feel bad, live on of me, I don't know how long it would be for me to return." She shook her head.

Spongebob smiled, kissing her, "I'll make sure you remember, one way or another, someday, we'll be together again, just as we are now, just as if we had never said goodbye."

He let her go, his heart ached to be with her, he wish he could go, or for her to stay, but it was probably for the best.

Sandy stuck her head out the window and waved, and be stood back, waving back at her with a smile that faded as soon as she was gone, now, was when he finally broke out and cried.

She would be back, he promised himself, telling him that everyday until he could no longer say it, he never heard from her again, and her beautiful face had begun to fade out of his mind.

It was until 10 years later that he was swimming in jellyfish fields that he heard a sound, it sounded so familiar but who or what could be making that beautiful sound.

His heart raced as he stood at the edge of Jellyfish fields, watching as this woman fought off a giant clam. The squirrel looked so familiar, but where had he seen her.

"So, what's your name?" He asked as he stood on his head, "Sandy-"

* * *

Sandy sat up again, "wh, what?" She questioned, seeing the smile on his face, he sighed, "I told you, it was a real story." He said, "I just changed our names a bit." He shrugged.

"Yer pulling my leg," "no, I'm telling you the truth!" he laughed, he smiled, "Do you still have that one _necklace_? It's a small gold chain with a tiny conch shell." he said before he reached into his pocket, he pulled out his wallet, taking out the necklace, "There's only two like it in the entire ocean." he said, and her expression dropped, taking it she examined it, "Wh, where did ya-"

"This one was mine, and I gave you before you left." he said, she blinked, "I remember, getting one before I left to my home in Texas, i don't remember who it was, I don't even remember his name, or what he even looked like, all i know is that he really loved me and I remember him saying that-" "No matter how far we are from each other, that all you had to do was put it close to your ear to hear my voice, hoping that it'd remind you of me." he finished for her.

Sandy rubbed her face, "I, can not, believe this, ya mean ta tell me, yer him?" she asked, spongebob nodded, "I wasn't sure how to come out and tell you, I wasn't sure until I seen that necklace in your room, "It's been so long, I doubt that you'd still feel that way for me as you did back then, but I'll have you know now, that I still love you, yes, I almost forgot but, I didn't, you don't, and that's fine." he shook his head.

"When you left, I felt so alone, my parents tried everything to get me to come out of my room, or to at least eat, but then I was reminded that someday, you'd return, and you wouldn't want me to be sad, you'd want me to smile, everyday, and that's what I've been doing, I still love you, and I will always, love you, and if you still feel any affection for me, as you did back then, will you please, come into my arms and tell me you love me." he said as he held out his arms.

Sandy sat back, tears fell from her face, he was the reason why she came back, her stomach had told her so, she thought it was because of research, but, that wasn't all of it, she wanted to see _him_ again, and here he was, inviting her back into his arms, she rushed in for a hug.

Rubbing their noses together before she kissed him. Best, story, ever.

 **Alright kiddos, i finally finished this thing, I haven't really touched this is a long while, and I finally decided to actually finish this thing up, and now, here we are, at the end of this chapter, but don't feel sad, you can always go back and re-read it, i do that all the time.**

 **who knows, I might even do a sequel,** _ **Might**_ **, I'm not sure just yet tho, well, thanks for reading kiddies.**


End file.
